The present invention relates generally to electromechanical device control, and in particular to a system and method for providing soft-start control for electromechanical devices using a resistor-capacitor circuit.
Electromechanical devices, such as valves, pumps, relays, and solenoids, may include electric motor based actuators to drive the device. These devices may be self-contained components that are utilized, for example, in aircraft systems. Commands are provided to the motor indicative of a desired action and are often also utilized to provide power to drive the motor. Because of the instantaneous application of voltage to the motor from the commands, a large stator inrush current creates a large torque spike in the gear train of the actuator. These torque spikes occur each time a new command is issued to the valve which creates excess stress and wear and tear in the mechanical gear train. This reduces the life and reliability of the actuator and requires the use of more durable materials. It is desirable to limit these torque spikes in order to increase reliability of the gear train and facilitate the use of lighter, more cost-efficient materials for the manufacture of electromechanical valve actuators.